mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Аликорны
Аликорны — — уникальный вид пони, представители которого отличаются наличием и крыльев, подобно пегасам, но природно аэродинамичнее, чем у пегасовВизуально бросается в глаза сразу же. и рога, как у единороговПо задумке Лоурен Фауст, «аликорны воплощают черты всех трёх видов пони: земных, пегасов и единорогов»., но рога аликорнов гораздо длиннее обычных пони. Все известные аликорны очень сильны в магии и обладают особенным мистическим навыком... ...благодаря чему занимают высокое положение в обществе. В сериале известно лишь о пяти аликорнах. Слово «аликорн» впервые используется в серии «Магическая дуэль». Правящие сёстры thumb|Изображение сестёр из летописей [[Эквестрия|Эквестрии]] Принцесса Селестия и её сестра принцесса Луна впервые появляются в серии «Магия дружбы, часть 1». В повествовании говорится: :«…''давным-давно волшебной страной Эквестрией правили две сестры. Вместе они создали гармонию во всем королевстве''». :«…''старшая сестра использовала свой волшебный рог, чтобы Солнце поднималось каждое утро, а младшая сестра заботилась о том, чтобы ночью сияла Луна…»'' Принцесса Каденс thumb|Принцесса Каденс с [[Кристальные Пони|кристальной пони в Кристальной империи]] :«''Её особый дар — мирить и сплачивать пони, пробуждать в них любовь».'' В сериале не раскрывается её становление аликорном и появление меткиВ книге Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell Каденс утверждает, что родилась пегасом и лишь потом стала аликорном.; известно лишь, что она племянница Селестии. Каденс впервые появляется , после за её брата — Шайнинг Армора. С Кристальной империи и жителей от оборотней Каденс с мужем становятся правителеми империи. Сумеречная Искорка thumb|Становление Искорки аликорном С первых серий Искорка показана единорогом. И хотя она считает себя «вполне обычным единорогом», героиня не раз проявляла себя в различных приключениях и ситуациях. :«''С тех пор, как ты пришла в Понивилль, ты проявляла милосердие, сострадание, преданность, честность, оптимизм и качество лидера — как и подобает настоящей принцессе».'' Возможность стать аликорном она получила в эпизоде «Загадочное волшебное лекарство», закончив заклинание Свирла БородатогоКнига Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell описывает в первой главе (A Crown Achievement) новый статус Искорки. Искорка получила собственный набор крыльев пегаса и стала пони-аликорном. Это означает, что теперь Искорка может использовать магические силы единорога, полёт пегаса, и силы земной пони. . В последних двух сериях четвёртого сезона она получает свой замок и титул принцессы дружбы. Флурри Харт thumb| Принцесса Флурри Харт — первый и единственный родившийся аликорн за всю историю Эквестрии. Дочь принцессы Каденс и Шайнинг Армора. С рождения имеет большие размеры крыльев и рога, а также обладает гораздо большей магической силой, чем обычные единороги. Впервые появляется в первой серии шестого сезона. Господская биомеханика Визитная карточка пяти канонизированных Принцесс — парящие орлиные, особо изящные, длинные, обтекаемые, за счёт чего принимающие меньшее сопротивление от воздуха и при одинаковом усилии на взмах и манёвры, физически явлющиеся наиболее эффективными среди всех крылатых пони, крылья. В то время, как у пернатыхИбо известны и перепончатокрылые. пегасов наблюдаются эллиптические крылья. Неоднозначное исключение — летописная иллюстрация Полковника Хюррикэйна, где он изображён с уникальными крыльями буревестникового маха, чья единственная в своём роде для пони конструкция динамического парения (феноменально большие число маховых крыльев 2-го порядка, плюс ширина кистей крыльев и атипичные суставы) и должна была позволять ему сверхнизкие полёты с огибанием рельефа и воды без затрат внимания на опасность задеть препятствие; то есть в случае волны та поднимает воздух, и только Командера столь тонкий слой смог бы поднять вверх: остальные в такой ситуации приводнятся на грудь и промочат крылья.. Уместно провести сравнение пегасьих ястребиных эллиптических крыльев Legends of Magic issue 5 cover A.jpg|Сомнамбула в боевом положении крыльев. Somnambula ID S7E18.png|Она же в походном. Mr. Shy ID S6E11.png|Мистер Шай в боевом... Mrs. Shy 'Zephyr Breeze has his...' S6E11.png|...и в окружении супруги, дочери и её подруги, все четверо в походном положении. и аликорньих парящих орлиных 240px-Princess_Celestia.png|Принцесса Селестия; походное 240px-Luna.png|Принцесса Луна; походное 235px-Princess_Cadance.png|Принцесса Каденс; походное Twilight's_new_crown_cropped_S4E02.png|Принцесса Сумеречная Искорка; походное Princess Celestia ID S4E01.png|Принцесса Селестия; боевое Princess Luna ID S5E04.png|Принцесса Луна; боевое Kadens perzapuskaet kristallnoe serdtse.png|Принцесса Каденс; боевое Legends of Magic issue 1 cover A textless.jpg|Принцесса Сумеречная Искорка; боевое Flarri hart ishet.png|Фларри Харт в походном положении крыльев... _spoliers__princess_flurry_heart_by_shaynellelps-d9poj1t.png|...и в боевом По роду своей деятельности принцессы не сосредотачиваются на оттачивании своих лётных навыков. Бесспорно, это пегасы — наилучшие лётчики, так как у их подвида, мастерство летать является частью физического воспитания: каким бы превосходством не обладали аликорны, профессиональные летуны все равно останутся лучшими в своем деле. Ибо известна фраза Принцессы Каденс: Другие аликорны В сериале, журналах, играх и среди игрушек встречаются упоминания других аликорнов. Чаще всего это костюмы, временные заклинания или просто ошибки авторов. * В серии «Нулевой урок» в воспоминаниях Искорки принцесса Эррория появляется в виде аликорна (вероятнее всего, ошибка аниматоров). * В серии «Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1» также в воспоминаниях Искорки появляются три кантерлотских стражника-аликорна (с большой долей вероятности тоже ошибка). *В серии «День сердец и копыт» меткоискатели читают книгу, где изображены безымянные принцесса-аликорн и земной принц-пониИллюстрация к истории «о потерянных влюблённых».. *В эпизоде «Загадочное волшебное лекарство» Пинки Пай ненадолго наряжается аликорномПинки предлагает устроить вечеринку аликорнов.. *В серии «Таинственный защитник» мистическая пони в разных ситуациях использует и рог единорога, и крылья пегаса (хотя никогда не появлялась с обоими одновременно). *В эпизоде «Звуковая радуга» Раpити временно достаются магические крылья, сделанные из паутинки и утренней росыКрылья Рарити аналогичны крыльям пони из первого поколения (G1).. *В эпизоде «Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы?» в осознанном сновидении Большой Макинтош превращается в аликорна. *Аликорном называют принцессу Скайлу, включённую в серию игрушек So Soft Newborn Toys. *Во французском журнале My Little Pony,'' ''изданном Panini, у принцессы Селестии и короля Лео есть боковой родственник (достоверно неизвестно, но и принцессе, и королю он приходится точно одинаково) по имени Леон ( ) — четырёхлетний аликорн. *В игре My Little Pony от Gameloft Флёр Дис Ли по ошибке стала аликорном. *В эпизоде «Королевство Искорки. Часть 1» Дискорд наряжается аликорном, воображая себя принцессой. *В эпизоде «Радужные водопады» появляется Лемони Гем с крыльями пегаса и рогом единорога (вероятно, ещё одна ошибка). Амулет аликорна thumb|[[Амулет Аликорна|Амулет аликорна]] Амулет огромной мистической силы с изображением аликорна, дарующий владельцу громадную магическую силу, но отравляющий ему разумАмулет аликорна не наделяет хозяина безграничными возможностями, а также не превращает его в аликорна. Неизвестно, какой эффект он оказывает на неединорогов.. Снять амулет может только его владелец. В эпизоде «Магическая дуэль» Трикси использует Амулет, чтобы стать «единорогом высшего уровня». Из заносчивой и надменной она стала жестокой и властной: Трикси не просто изгнала Искорку из города, но и захватила весь Понивилль. Героям удаётся провести её, хитростью заставив поменять свой амулет на подделку. Галерея Book illustration pegasus unicorn love poison S2E17.png|Безымянная принцесса-аликорн Pinkie Pie Alicorn Party Declaration S3E13.png|Пинки Пай переодетая в аликорна S02E08 - The Mysterious Mare Do Well.png|Таинственный защитник Rarity's wings S01E16.png|Рарити с временными крыльями Trixie about to use magic on Rainbow S3E05.png|Трикси под воздействием Амулета аликорна A magic duel at Town Square S3E5.png|Трикси под воздействием Амулета аликорна Аликорн Коузи.jpg Интересные факты *Изначально аликорном называли рог единорога. *По-другому аликорнов называют «пегарогами». *Оборотни, как и аликорны, имеют и рог, и крылья. Несмотря на это, никто из них, за исключением королевы Кризалис, не может использовать магию, как пони. *Одна из игрушек Hasbro — малышка-аликорн принцесса Скайла. *У Hasbro есть короткое видео с Флурри Харт. *Так как ни один из аликорнов не родился таким (за исключением Флурри Харт), аликорнов нельзя назвать биологическим видом. Примечания de:Pegasuseinhörner en:Alicorns es:Unicornio alado it:Unicorni#Alicorni pl:Alikorny sv:Bevingade enhörningsponnyer de:Pegasuseinhörner en:Alicorns es:Unicornio alado it:Unicorni#Alicorni pl:Alikorny sr:Alikorni sv:Bevingade enhörningsponnyer pt:Alicórnios * Категория:Виды